


The Doctor is Omega

by Rubygail



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Classic Doctor Who References, Classic Who Companions Are Awesome, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubygail/pseuds/Rubygail
Summary: A theory I have about Doctor Who.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Doctor is Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. This is just a theory I have made using evidence I have gathered from Doctor Who canon.
> 
> You do not need to know classic Doctor Who to read this as I explain the best I can, but it would definetly be helpful. Also, it would be helpful if you have seen the entirety of series 12 of modern who.
> 
> Specific classic who stories I talk about are 'The 3 Doctors' and 'Rememberence of the Daleks'

DR WHO.

We have just found out that he.... she.... they.... the Doctor has had lives before William Hartnell. Well. What if the Doctor was Omega. Omega appeared in two stories. Most notabley 'The 3 Doctors' but also 'The arc of infinity'. 

First of all. My dad brought this theory to me when he realised that WHO turned upside down is OHM as in the unit in science for resistance which is an abbreviation for Omega.

When we first meet Omega in 'The 3 Doctors' we learn that during an experiment to try and time travel he had been blasted by a supernova into a black hole. IMPORTANT - Omega was doing this using a device called The Hand of Omega which is a stellar manipulator, a fancy way of saying it turns stars into supernovas to fuel time travel. - Everyone assumed he was dead, but obviously he wasn't. Merely trapped in an anti-matter universe. The rest of the episode isn't very important, but what is, is that we learn that he doesn't have a physical form. That his body DID die and that he was just willing himself to be alive so he can't go back to our universe without immediately not existing. 

Now I know what you're thinking. "If he died then HOW can he POSSIBLY be the Doctor?" Well. What if the body (already starting or finishing regeneration was found by the Supreme Council of Time Lords and brought back to Gallifrey. Obviously, not wanting a scandal, they lied to the rest of the planet (something they do a lot the times we see them) about what happened.

In 'Remembrance of Daleks' there are two groups of Daleks that are fighting each other trying to find The Hand of Omega. Told you it was important. If daleks had the device it could be used as a weapon against anything not dalek. The story isn't whats important. What's important is that considering the Doctor is a supposed random Time Lord. He seems to have rather good and easy control over the device. (I can't explain it well here if you want to see there are probably plenty of videos on Youtube, or watch the episode yourself.) What if he has such easy control over the device beacuse HE made it. It's the DOCTOR'S device. An extract of the script from part 4 of the story, said by the Doctor "The hand of Omega is a mythical name for Omega's remote stellar manipulator, a device used to customise stars with. And didn't we have trouble with the prototype." The important bit here is the 'we', implying the doctor was there. What if he was there AS Omega? After this line Ace says "We?" To which the Doctor hesistates a second, before replying "They." correcting himself. This hesitations also seems less like caught red-handed thing and more of a confused 'why did I say that' thing. This would make sense as the Doctor does not remember any of their past incarnations before Hartnell. I could continue more about how 7th Doctor ties into this whole having previous regenerations thing, but that's a theory for another day.

Finally, if you will remember back to 11th Doctor and the whole River killing him thing with the silence and they got married at the end. You will remember that the reason the Doctor must die on that day was because of the question. The question so dangerous and deadly it must never be answered, hidden in plain sight. We all thought that meant the QUESTION was hidden in plain sight, the question 'Doctor who?' Right in front of us. The title. The box sets. The DVD covers. And it was. But what if it was also the answer? Doctor WHO. Remember what I said? That my dad figured out that WHO upside down was OHM. Omega. The question was hidden in plain sight 'Doctor Who?' But the ANSWER was hidden in the same place. 'Doctor WHO' 'Doctor OHM' 'Omega'.


End file.
